Frozen Epilogue
by Makuro767
Summary: 500 years have passed since Frozen; Prologue. Osoroshii Shou is a not-so-normal boy with a not-so-normal background. Then he met the enigmatic existence named Higurashi Kagome. He only wanted a normal life that does not consist of fighting or fleeing yet it seemed that Kagome heralded another world filled with sword and magic like some LN on the bookshelf. Will he survive this?
1. Prologue

An alarm rang through the large wooden traditional Japanese Shiiro. The sound echoed through the vast space and despite the sheer size of the mansion, hardly anyone lived inside. A figure lying on the bed grunted as he stood and headed for the bathroom, ready to set for the day. Just a few days ago, the doctors at the hospital was satisfied enough to let him go, in which he missed the opening ceremony and his first day of High School. The teachers must have been pretty bummed that their top student can't come because he was involved in an 'accident'.

Casts on his arm and leg taken off, he has never been gladder in his life to be walking. By the Kami, how he hate those wheelchairs that the nurses had insisted on him!

Finished with his morning ritual, he combed his hair and walked down the confusing halls of paper sliding doors and wooden walls. Walking down the stairs, he headed for the kitchen. Raiding the fridge, he took out a bar of Mars and bit it as he headed for the entrance, putting his shoes on as he did. Going to the shed, he took out his bicycle. With a kick, he was off for his first day back to school and boring, boring everyday routine.

Yoshio Keisuke yawned, having woken up earlier than usual for morning baseball practice. He rubbed his eyes and was soon joined by the ever active and cheerful Asago Sai. He has never seen the boy feeling down; it made him envious of his abundant of positive energy. Sai grinned at him, "Staying up late again? What did you do anyway? It's not like you are a good student,"

Keisuke glared at him but say nothing, knowing that will only incite a comeback from Sai. As the turned the corner to their school, they saw their homeroom teacher; Touga Ya walking languidly. Sai greeted the man, "Sensei, good morning!"

Touga looked behind him, "Oh, it's you,"

Sai pouted, "That's not a very nice way to greet someone who prayed you good health,"

Touga very nearly rolled his eyes at the boy, "I don't want to see your face so early in the morning,"

Keisuke sweat dropped, "You are our homeroom teacher, you still going to end up seeing us first, Touga-sensei,"

Touga just grunted at Keisuke, "Yo, Yoshio,"

Sai whined, "Sensei! How could you only greet Keisuke and not me?! It's not fair!"

Touga ignored Sai and continued on his way to school, trying to block out the ever cheerful boy's voice out when a bicycle passed them by. Keisuke and Sai blinked, noticing the odd hair colour. Keisuke asked, "Sensei? Isn't that your nephew?"

Touga blinked then cursed, "Oh shit! I forgot he's back!" With that, he sprinted after the cycler, leaving his two students behind. Keisuke and Sai looked at each other and Sai grinned, "This is going to be fun!" Keisuke only groaned, not looking forward to his day at all.

Higurashi Kagome looked up at the school building. It has been exactly five hundred and one years since she last saw the building. Walking up the steps to her shoe locker, it felt almost like an ancient memory. She looked around, the feeling familiar and almost nostalgic. She just returned from Greenland around a week ago, ready to join her family. She had missed them in all the years that they have been separated. The only reason that she could go on was the knowledge that in the far future, her family await her return.

To them, it will only be a mere three days since her disappearance to Sengoku Jidai via the spring at the back of the shrine. But for Kagome, a good five centuries have passed her by. Older, and certainly wiser, she looked on her homeland with a different view. She had lived through two World Wars, she did not blame her country for what they did and neither did she agree. In Kagome's ancient gaze, human everywhere were as similar as their brethren in the distant land across the Earth.

As she entered her classroom, finally back after her supposed three days absent, she noticed the vase of white peony on her desk. Looking around, she noticed some of the girls snickering. Apparently, her three days absent warranted a pay of respect for her 'death'. Picking up the vase, she smelled the flower calmly. Smiling, she placed it on the top left corner of her desk, casually 'decorating' it. From the quiet disbelieve around the class, it was obvious that it wasn't a reaction any of the students expected.

Ignoring her bullying classmates as she did five hundred years ago, she took out a paperback novel from her bag and started reading. It was rather confusing for her but Kagome ignored the irony of it all and continued as she would five hundred years ago. She didn't understand why Inuyasha insisted that she leave Greenland for the last four years. There was the matter of Human Kagome still alive and living with her family. Even knowing the problem of paradox existence, he insisted on her return but Kagome stayed put in Greenland to avoid meeting her younger, naïve self.

Well, she's back in Japan now, although she returned to her family after making sure that her other self didn't return from Japan. It was rather interesting to watch her two weeks of schooling before disappearing to Sengoku Jidai via the spring at the back of the shrine. The shrine was placed there by Sango and Miroku's descendant. After the battle with Naraku, Miroku had to retire due to his ailing health. Although, Kagome must say that despite his weakened body, he was plenty healthy due to Jinenji's herb. She had stayed with her Uma-Hanyou friend deep in the Forest of Ryukryu Island for a few days before travelling to Hokkaido and settled in one of the hotels.

Her family was shocked to found her three days after disappearance at their doorstep. They had informed the police of the area by then. It was also quite funny to see her Grandfather Kantaro's face when he found out that she was five hundred years older than him. Since then, she has been living with them and shared her life experience with her family, telling them how much she missed them through her long journey homeward.

The class was soon filled with students. As usual, Yoshio Keisuke was jumped by Tanaka Ayumi, his girlfriend who was then being hassle by Asago Sai, Yoshio's best friend. Then, the back door of the classroom slid open and the class fell silent. Kagome blinked at the sudden rush of gossips;

"Damn! I had hoped that he had exchanged to a different school!"

"Pay up!"

"Ugh! There goes all my money!"

"You think he'll notice me?"

"In your dream. Bastard notice nobody,"

The empty place next to her was suddenly filled with warmth of living body. Kagome looked at her neighbour, eyes curious and widened at the shock of silvery white hair.

"Demon Prince and the Ice Witch sitting next to each other, how fitting!"

"Do you wanna bet on those two?"

The tall boy next to her has an angular face, sharp aristocratic planes and a proud feature. His skin almost as pale as hers, made even paler by the slightly wide black eyes framed by rimless glasses. But the most catching feature on him would be his hair. It was cut short at the back, but left long at the side and cut just above his eyes on the front, well parted in the middle to show his widow peak hairline. But what was startling about him was the slight show of pointy ears almost hidden by his long sides.

Cold black eyes turned to her and glared. But when frozen abyss met with frozen blue, Kagome felt her heart jumped. She frowned at the feeling and placed a pale dainty hand over her chest as she turned her eyes to the front as the front door opened. Their class teacher entered, as usual knocking his head due to his height, Touga Ya called on the students back to their seats with his booming voice. Kagome smiled at the sight before her.

As the class rep called on the students to stand, bow and sit, Kagome kept interested eyes trained on her teacher. It all made sense somehow in a twisted way. Touga-sensei roll-called on each students, turning to the black board as he hid the grin forming on his mouth upon reaching Higurashi Kagome's name and asking where she's been the last three day to which she answered of catching the cold.

He then stopped upon reaching a name that was often called but has been absent since school started. He looked at the owner of said name, "Osoroshii Sho! Welcome back to school! Just because you're out of the hospital doesn't mean I'm going easy on you! HOMEWORK!" He barked at the end.

The boy next to her grunted, "Hn," Kagome looked at him in wonder. Five hundred years ago, the seat next to her has been empty and now this enigma of a student sat next to her. For reasons she can't explain, she wanted to know more about him; the boy named morbidly Osoroshii, Fear.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N AND BLANKET DISCLAIMER : THIS IS A MEGA-MULTI-CROSSOVER IN THAT THERE ARE A LOT OF CROSSOVERS THAT WORK WELL WITH THIS STORY SUCH AS; _SHINREI TANTEI YAKUMO, KAMIKAKUSHI/SPIRITED AWAY, KIMI NO TODOKE, YU YU HAKUSHO, BLEACH, RUROUNI KENSHIN, PEACEMAKER KUROGANE, HAKUOUKI, SHOUNEN OMNYOUJI, NURARIHYON NO MAGO, NARUTO, NOBUNAGA THE FOOL,_ AND MORE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. THIS IS SIMPLY BECAUSE MAKING UP OC AREN'T AS FUN AS USING AN ALREADY EXISTING ANIME CHARACTER. THESE CROSSOVERS ARE OBVIOUSLY AU AS THEY DO NOT HAVE THEIR OWN CANON COMPLIANT STORY. SOME MAY EVEN HAVE A FAMILIAL RELATIONSHIP SUCH AS SAITOU HAJIME OF HAKUOUKI AS THE ELDER BROTHER OF SAITOU YAKUMO OF SHINREI TANTEI YAKUMO. ALSO, IF ONE BOTHERED TO LOOK UP THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY ONE WOULD FIND THAT IT MAKE THE STORY ALL THAT MORE INTERESTING TO VISUALISED. **

**THAT BEING SAID, I OWN NONE OF THE AFOREMENTIONED ANIME AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS. THIS IS A RATHER BIG PROJECT AND THIS IS REALLY MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTER STORIES INCLUDING FROZEN; PROLOGUE. I AM POSTING THIS HERE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN STAGNANT IN THE GROWTH OF THIS FANFICTION FOR OVER THREE TO FOUR YEARS AND SO I HOPE THAT BY POSTING THIS HERE IT WOULD BOOST UP THE IDEA FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. DON'T WORRY, THIS IS ALREADY 39 CHAPTERS LONG SO I WILL BE POSTING WHENEVER I FOUND THE TIME. CURRENTLY AM WORKING AND STUCK ON CHAPTER 40...REVIEW TO THROW IDEAS AT ME! IT HELPS THOUGH I MIGHT DO THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT WAS SUGGESTED!^^**

* * *

Slipping into a bathtub of cold water filled with ice cubes, Kagome gave a sigh of bliss as she sank deeper. Petals of white roses floated on the water, fresh from the flower shop. Picking up a bottle of scented old, she poured a few spoon full. Soon, the air smelled of natural flower and apples. Kagome has fallen in love with the scent of sweet ripe apples during her travels.

Sinking deeper in utter bliss after a whole day under the hot sun, despite the heat being slight in the cold land of Sapporo, it still affected her person as a Yuki Onna. She closed her eyes in relaxation and the face of Osoroshii Sho appeared before her mind's eyes. Kagome's blue eyes snapped open, her breathing ragged from the shock.

Why would she think of him?

Finished with her cold bath which to a Yuki Onna was equal to a hot spring to a human or other hot blooded youkai, she slipped on her fluffy white bathrobe and sat before her crystal vanity. There were some changes to her room; addition of rare and exquisite items from her long travels around the colder plane of Earth. She did meet with some Abominable Snowman in the United States along the colder region and exchanged some culture with them. Although with some of them hitting on her became somewhat tedious, it was a cherished memory.

Combing her hair with a shell comb studded with pearls, she stared at the 'scar' on her chest just above the swell of her cleavage. It was an ugly sight to most ordinary woman, but it was a necessity to Kagome. She then turned from vanity and slipped on a silky white nightdress, the silky feel of the clothing on her skin was relaxing, the hem reaching mid-thigh. Picking up a long boa of fur, she buried her face deep into the ancient treasure. Even after five centuries since his death, she can still smell him on his moko-moko. Kagome took a really good care of said item after Rin insisted that she took it on her deathbed. The girl turned woman knew for a long time that even though she suffered from her beloved Lord's death, no one suffered more than Kagome.

Kagome stood on the balcony connecting to her room, looking over the trees and to the closing town. She wondered about Inuyasha. It was quite funny watching him surrounded by kids and having to deal with them from morning to evening. But then again, he had been taking care of Sango and Miroku's descendant almost all his life since they separate way back near the end of Sengoku Jidai and into Shogunate.

Kagome's reason was that she didn't want to be involved in the upcoming wars; she feared that she might get too involved and change history.

Wrapping Sesshoumaru's moko-moko tight around her, she looked up at the crescent moon glowing in the night sky. The stars hidden by the light pollution, made even harder to see due to the weather in Sapporo. She recalled that night when she stood next to her lost love by the edge of Shirayuki Hime's realm. There was a deep regret in her heart; a scar that will forever mark her existence, never fading even with the test of time.

She can still remember the feel of his hands on hers, although the shape of it starting to fade; stolen by time. She remembered the one kiss they shared, the feel of his hot lips on her cold ones. Every single moment they shared. Sometime, she tried painting him, fearful of forgetting him down the ages. In fact, over her bed there was his portrait, painted by her after she perfected her painting skill while in Italy. He looked out from the canvas with his ember gaze, darker than Inuyasha and cold. But in her heart, it was expressive. Something she regretted of not noticing while he still lived. Oh how he tell her his love of her with his gazes.

Gilded frame of the highest quality embraced the portrait, far better treated than even Mona Lisa of Da' Vinci. He was dressed as he usually do; his background dark. But she chose for it to be dark for that darkness brought out the beauty of his ethereal glow as though he was made of the moon. Any who set eyes on his portrait fell in love by first sight; not knowing that he wasn't a fiction of the mind but someone who walked the Earth five hundred years in the past.

Osoroshii Sho ran through the darkened back alley of the closed stores. He jumped over a fallen trash bin, courtesy of stray animals living in the shadow of the alley. He saw a fence blocking his way ahead. Deftly, he leaped over a large trash dump and scaled the wall, swiftly getting to the other side of the fence like an acrobat. He took the split second landing to look behind him and sure enough, the fence was nothing against his chaser. Cursing mentally, Sho pushed his body to continue running.

Seeing a pile of thin pipes ahead, he skidded low and grabbed one a he deftly turned to face his chaser. To Sho, it was just another faceless, nameless man sent after him by his hopelessly lowly, greedy relatives. Hopeless because they were envious of a child and sent people to kill him. Holding the pipe, brandishing it like a sword, he faced his assassin.

The man chuckled, "Think you had a chance fighting, eh? You had better chance running from me, boy!" He pulled out his handgun from under the lapels of his coat and point it at Sho, ready to pull the trigger when his mind finally sent him the message that the boy no longer stand before him and that his chest was hurting. He gagged and blood spurted out from his mouth as he slowly looked down, disbelieve coating his face. He grimaced in pain, "You-!"

As the man fell to the ground unconscious from the pain, Sho grabbed the other end of the pipe that wasn't sticking inside the man's torso and pulled hard, releasing the pipe and looked at his fallen assassin. Assessing the man coldly, he stabbed his chest right where the heartbeat. The man made a strange noise before finally falling silent. Once he was satisfied that the man was dead as a doornail, Sho pulled out the pipe and flick it, the movement natural and has no hesitation in it.

Sho grimaced in disgust, throwing the pipe back among the pile before taking the skin coloured rubber gloves used by doctors from his hands and putting it inside his coat pocket. Turning away from the scene and the cooling corpse, he walked away from the spot. Turning a corner and once more bathed by the street lights, he headed for home. He cursed the assassin for childishly flattened his tires at school.

Just as he reached the long line of trees that signalled the border of his home, he saw a car pulled up at the shoulder of the road. His steps slowed and he stared at the car warily. The light was killed off, leaving him under the street lights. He narrowed his eyes as a figure stepped out from the car. A familiar shock of red hair tied in a low ponytail greeted his sight with a deceptively cherubic face smiling up at him, the left cheek covered by rectangular wide plaster.

Sho relaxed, "Himura-san,"

Himura Kenshin smiled up at him, "Konbanwa, Sho-kun. How are you? Ya-Shishou called and said that you haven't reach home,"

Sho huffed, "I'm fine," She shrugged, pulling at the straps of his school bag. Kenshin looked at him, not believing his words even for a second, "You were attacked just now, didn't you?" When the boy didn't answer him, he sighed and shifted his smaller frame to the side, gesturing at the car, "Come on in. We'll get you home. Me and Souji-san has something to discuss with Ya-Shishou after all," Sho looked at him before decided to just ride the car home. He's too tired to just walk back. Besides, he got tons of homework.

Four years ago, Osoroshii Sho fell off a cliff from his safe house and was founded by Touga Ya. Since then he has been taken under the man's wing and was well protected although there was these kinds of smart assassins once in a while. But despite introducing himself as a teacher at a common high school, Touga Ya's way of life was most certainly out from the ordinary everyday life of a teacher.

For one, he seemed to have connections on the political and military level…

Second, he has a large underground training facility…

Third, he claimed to have a family but despite the large mansion with dozens of empty rooms, Sho has yet to meet any of Touga's family members…

But most of all, the man himself was one of a kind. Sho has seen through the duration of his four years stay with Touga, men of authority bowing their heads at him and spoke as thought he was of a higher elite, their betters. But whenever Sho bring it up in conversation, he skilfully avoided the topic. The car soon entered the earthen driveway to Touga's mansion home. Deeper into the forest, light poles dating back to the Meiji era lightened their way and soon the mansion came to sight.

The driver parked in the driveway and as the group of three came out of the vehicle, Sho finally came face to face with Kenshin's shady partner; Okita Souji. The man, like Kenshin, had a deceptively kind and happy-go-lucky look on him. Souji smiled at Sho, "We finally meet, eh Sho?" He untied his long black hair only to redo the tie.

Sho shrugged, "Hn," He then left the two standing, not bothering to invite them in. He heard Souji asking Kenshin, "He's not very friendly to new faces, eh Ken-chan?" Sho mentally grunted; Okita Souji was most definitely the kind of man he hated to face. Upon entering the mansion, he quickly catch the flying ceramic teacup flown his way, inches from breaking his nose. Sho glared at Touga, "It's not my fault and you have guests,"

Touga grunted, "Keh! Whatever," He nudged his chin, "To your room, Sho,"

"Hn,"

Sho ignored the niggling curiosity, preferring to get his nearly one month worth of homework done and out of his hair; the faster the happier he will be. Upon reaching the bathroom, he shrugged his clothing off from him, revealing a torso well sculpted and chiselled paired with equally powerful legs. Jumping into the hot spring, something he found well worth it when it comes to bathing, Sho surfaced and waded deeper to his favourite spot. For as long as he can remember, for him when it came to bathing, the hotter the better he relaxed.

Picking up a rough towel, he scrubbed his whole body raw, enjoying the scratchy feeling of the towel against his skin. He then took a green tea based body wash. Sho enjoyed the calming smell of green tea as much as he enjoyed the taste; although he hated green tea ice-cream. For some reason the taste never sit well with him. As he washed himself, his mind drifted off to recall the more peaceful event of the day.

He was used to the rumours about him; a vampire, a demon, a youkai, an assassin, a prince from a distant country, a child soldier on the run from his government, a mad scientist, a rich heir on the run for his life from his greedy parents, a cyborg, an alien that escaped from the top secret government laboratory, a sex toy for rich women, a yakuza heir, a sorcerer of a secret society…the list just kept on growing and it became crazier and crazier. They only nailed two closest to the truth but he wasn't about to say anything about it.

His mind slowly drifted to his neighbour in class; the transfer student from Tokyo…

As his hand drifted to his crotch, washing it, he recalled her face. He had never seen anyone like her before in his life and Sho has seen many inappropriate things for someone his age. He admitted to himself that she was breathtakingly beautiful. There were other pretty girls in the school; cute ones, sassy ones and diva ones. But the girl has a quiet elegance to her. He had glared at her because he thought that she had wanted to say something about his hair as so many of his previous neighbours did upon first meeting.

But instead of cowering or glaring back, she blushed. The sight had made his heart flutter strangely. He had never felt such things, even with his first crush Naomi. Crushing the depressing thought to the back of his mind, he grabbed himself and pulled roughly. Truth be told, Sho hated his life so far. There has never been a moment in which he had ever felt belonged or happy. Jerking his hand, he felt his member grow in his fist. He thought of different things; models and female athletes when her pale face shone like a beacon in his mind's eye.

His mind concentrated on what he has seen of her so far. He recalled her name; Higurashi Kagome. He focused on her wet red lips, her large breasts pushing against the front of her school uniform, her slim waist, the wide curve of her posterior, her long legs covered by thick leggings and her wide blue eyes. Her eyes, the brightest blue he had ever seen; they glowed like the Shikotsu Lake under a clear summer sky.

Sho stared at the mess in his hand, wondering why he thought of her of all people. He had never thought of any one of the girls from school. This was the first time he had thought of any real person. Washing himself of the mess he made, Sho quickly finished his bath.

Entering his room, he quickly brought out all of the homework that Touga had collected for him. Damned sensei didn't bring it while he was in the hospital and was dying of boredom but insisted that he finished them off by the end of the week. Sometime, Sho felt like putting a fist through Touga's sternum.

The next day, he woke up early and sprinted in full speed to school. Touga's mansion was pretty far from school and since he lived practically in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and the closest civilization was nearly two hours away by foot, walking, going to school by foot and without any transportation was a killer! Sho could never figure out how Touga moves around for errands.

As he closed on the school gate, relieved that he came early due to the lack of prefects and disciplinarian waiting, Sho stopped running and drew in a deep breath. Just as he drew closer, he came face to face with the girl Higurashi. She looked up just in time to meet his gaze. Sho recalled yesterday memory in the hot spring and what he did while thinking of her. Feeling a bit shamed by the thought, he turned away from her, instinctively donning on his mask.


	3. Chapter 2

Sho glared at the man before him; Touga Ya was proving himself more and more of an annoyance than a helpful person. Touga wrote something in the homework before him as he spoke, "I called you here because you are the only one without any club, along with the girl Higurashi," Touga turned to him, "I think it is time you choose,"

Sho huffed, "Hn! Like any of them would accept me,"

Touga clasped his hands, "Well, you have to find one that is in desperate need of a member then,"

Sho glared at Touga, his hands itching to curl into fists and gave the man a good ol' one-two in the face. He didn't want to join the school's hopeless Kendo club even if they might accept him due to their desperation to win the upcoming regional tournament, and other clubs won't accept him under the pretence that they have more than enough member. He mentally groaned as the only other club that was in desperate need of members else they will be exterminated by the school would be the Kyuudo club.

Sho closed the door leading to the teacher's lounge. He sighed mentally and shoved both hands into the pockets of his school pants. Passing through the hall, he ignored the startled students that passed him by along with their nasty comments on his hair colour. For as long as he can remember, his hair has always been white. In fact, he was quite startled at first by Touga's silver-grey hair and to find out that the man's hair had been naturally white from the day he was born.

If Sho had to be viciously honest with himself; he would admit that he looked up to Touga Ya. The man wasn't apologetic of how he looked and he held himself with a brutal pride; although he kept that hat on his head for as long as Sho knew him.

Turning to the stairs and headed down, Sho knew from the day he was born that he was different. He never cried, or laughed much. His parents, when they were still living, had always took great care of his difference and confronted those who tried to belittle him with cruel brutality. But they themselves stayed away from being too close to him. Something about him had always put him at a different class from others, chasing them away or ignited negativity in them…that was until he met Touga Ya. It was the first time he felt that he had a place to truly rest.

He stepped out from the building and headed to where he knew the Kyuudo club was held. Icy wind bit the tip of his pointed ears and Sho ignored the chill embracing his body and stealing his warmth. He opened the next door, at the same time ignoring the sharp nails on his fingertips. He could never trim them blunt enough anyway; no matter how many times the teachers and disciplinarian pester him about it, along with his ears. He couldn't bother telling them he was born with his so called defect.

Entering the warm space of the Kyuudo dojo, he looked around looking for the Captain of the team. It was a school rule that one need at the very least seven members to held a club. He knew that so far the Kyuudo club was short two more people. Seeing no one in the small dojo, he proceeded to sit against the wall, one leg stretched out while another bent to rest his right arm on. It was his favourite position, as he leaned his head against the chilly wall and rested his body, still weary from rushing with his homework last night.

Minutes after Sho's appearance in the club, Higurashi Kagome opened the door to the dojo. She looked up upon sensing life warmth inside the building and found Osoroshii Sho leaning against one of the wall. The way he sit reminded her painfully of Sesshoumaru and she walked toward him, wondering if he truly was asleep, or like Sesshoumaru, pretended to sleep. When the boy opened his black eyes and looked straight at her, Kagome smiled.

She greeted him, "Domo, my name is Higurashi Kagome,"

He turned away from her, "Osoroshii Sho,"

Kagome noticed the tense in his shoulders and realised that he was expecting her to say something about his appearance and his strangely morbid name. She smiled knowingly; it was a defensive habit after being bullied such way for years. She sat next to him, folding her legs under her neatly, "I used to know someone who has a name meaning Dog Demon and another whose name translation would be End of the Life Cycle,"

She noticed the minute tensing in his posture and how his eyebrows slight tightened; he think that she was making fun of him. She looked at him, "Your name wasn't as morbid as Sesshoumaru," Osoroshii turned to look at her directly in the eyes. Kagome held her ground, slightly intimidated by the flat cold stare like Meidou Zangetsuha. It has been centuries since anyone's eyes intimidated her….she find it refreshing.

Something in him seemed to finally accept whatever it was that she offered as she noticed his tense posture slowly relaxed. He turned away from her, his fisted hand relaxing, "I supposed so,"

As the two sat waiting for the Kyuudo team to arrive, they spent the next few minutes in companion silence. Soon, they heard voices reaching closer to the dojo;

"I still can't find anyone interested in Kyuudo,"

"No new member then? This is bad,"

"The senpai all already left Sapporo for universities and colleges. Don't tell me this is the end of our club?"

"At least I joined you guys,"

"Yeah well, Asago-kun, we are still short two more members,"

"If you are willing to take chances, I can introduce two people that would consider joining us,"

"If you are talking about the Demon Prince and the Ice Witch again, I'm gonna-!"

Whoever spoke the last stopped in their track as they entered the dojo only to find the two mentioned already waiting inside the dojo for them, in which Asago Sai, classmate and first year beamed, "Just what we need!"

Ibuki Ryunosuke, second year stopped with his mouth slightly open, his face pale upon facing the two least people he would like to meet at the moment. Kuronuma Sawako, third year beamed in happiness, hoping that the two would really save their club from banishment. Akuto Sai, another third year and Captain of the Kyuudo club team could barely believe what he was seeing. Another second year, Saitou Yakumo only sighed at the sudden visitors not keeping any hope that they would join them.

Sawako beamed at Kagome, hoping the girl would add to their number. After all, Sawako was quite tired of being the only female in the club. She greeted her, "You must be the famed Higurashi-kun! Welcome to the club!"

Ryunosuke folded his arms over his chest, "She didn't say she wanted to join!"

Kagome smiled, "Yes, I do want to join. Kyuudo is, after all, my favourite sport,"

Sawako almost cried as she shyly took hold of Kagome's hands, "Please, call me Sawako, Kagome-chan!" She then asked, "Uhm…if you don't mind, can I call you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled, "Ummm…I don't mind. Just call me Kagome, Senpai,"

Sawako shook her head, "No need for Senpai! You can just call me Sawako!"

As the two exchanged greetings, Akuto Sai looked at the other in the dojo. Noticing the shockingly silvery-white hair, he asked, "Are you intending to join us, Osoroshii-kun?"

Sho stood up and gave him a slight bow, "I, Osoroshii Sho, would like to join your club,"

Ryunosuke looked between the two and exploded, "ALRIGHT! Wait up!" He slashed his arms to the side, as if cancelling a movie roll. He pointed at the two, "Look you two! Just because we are short of member doesn't mean we are just a club by name! We are very serious with what we do! Kyuudo is our passion! So don't think we won't make you work hard just because we are not that high in the students list of favourite club!"

The group of people looked at him, a quiet fell over the dojo. Sawako then asked, "Kagome, what is your size? I can order the club's uniform for you,"

Akuto looked at Sho, "Sho, can I call you that? I need you to fill up some form, along with you Higurashi,"

Kagome nodded, "Just call me Kagome,"

Sho shrugged, "Hn…suite yourself,"

Yakumo turned to the wall that held the bows, ready to start his practice. Ryunosuke glared at them, his fists shaking by his sides. He growled quietly before exploding, "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Yakumo handed him his bow, "Quiet down, at least now we have enough members for the club to go on. How they fare after this is up to them. Now, just get yourself ready for the upcoming regional competition," Ryunosuke glared at his bow before taking it and headed to the changing room. Akuto mouthed thanks to Yakumo who just shrugged, tightening his eye-patch over his left eye, making sure it was secured before starting to load his quivers.

Later that evening, as the school starting to close for the day, Sho washed himself in the boy's changing room. Although the facility was much smaller than the school's Kendo club's dojo, he had to admit they were well equipped. Sho had never touched a bow and arrow before. He had to say that the training for beginners were quite a bore; there was nothing interesting in shooting arrows at a stack of tied up straws in arm length distance. But when he saw how fast Higurashi was with her stack of straws, showing years of using bow and arrows, he felt a burning competitive desire in him. It was the only reason he had endured the 'training'.

Sho stretched his sore arms, deciding to check out his bike from the repair shop. He had left it there yesterday to change the tires but since it was late, the store owner had told him to come back today. True enough, upon reaching the shop, he was greeted by the worker and soon, Sho was riding his bicycle back to the mansion. Coming closer to the line of trees bordering Touga's property, he saw Higurashi walking side by side with Touga.

The two turned and entered the forest, disappearing from sight. Sho frowned at the sight; surely not? Touga should know better than to have clandestine meeting with a female student. He could be fired by the school's board and there will be no other school that will take him in if this was written in his file. Hoping it wasn't what he thinks; Sho kicked and continued the ride back home, eager to just finish his day. However, he had to admit that watching Higurashi walking side by side with Touga made him burn from the inside.

Kagome walked side by side with Touga through the thick forest until they can no longer see the street. Once satisfied that no one can see them, Touga throw his arms around her. He had missed her so much but she was just too adamant about not coming back to Japan since leaving. Then the stupid Shogun went and closed Japan's border for the next three hundred years where the two completely lost contact with the other. He had never hated Japan more during all those years waiting for the stupid Shogunate to open Japan's border.

But when it opened, Bakumatsu take place. It was some of the hardest time, he had to admit. Youkai and Daiyoukai all over had never been more irritated by the human governments. Not to mention the shift of power among youkai when they started to group together and created the Hyakki Yakou during the Shogunate. The Cardinal Houses had little power over these groups; they decided to just let them be but when one attacked one of the Cardinal with a ruling Lord during the human shift of power, they decided to place some rule over the youkai yakuza. It was one of the bloodiest wars among youkai.

Touga let Kagome lithe body go, "You finally came back!"

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm back, Inuyasha,"


	4. Chapter 3

Osoroshii Sho rode his bike as usual to school the next day. He was riding downhill when out of nowhere Higurashi Kagome jumped right in his path. Shocked, Sho tried to avoid her only to crash right into the shrubbery off the shoulder of the road. Falling down along with his bike, he cursed, "What the hell?! Higurashi!"

Wincing, although he was lucky it wasn't his crotch that took the brunt of the accident, he still limped slightly from the bruise forming between his legs. He glared at her as he stood up, wincing in pain as he did. He was about to inquire her about her curious action when she jumped right into his arm, pulling him tight against her. Sho could feel every single curve on her body. Blushing slightly, unused to be held that way, he frowned at her, "What are you-What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him but didn't let go either, only tightening her arms around his midsection. Sho tried not to struggle, feeling his body reacting to her touch; movement will only incite more trouble for him. He then wondered if she was doing this because he saw her with Touga late yesterday evening. He stared at her, "If you're doing this because of yesterday, I'm not about to open my yap,"

She froze in his arm before slowly; she upturned her face to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Sho shrugged, "Well, I saw you with Touga yesterday. No worries there. I'm not about to tell people about your.…" He gestured with his fingers, "Relationship…" He looked at her, serious. Kagome blinked at him before the meaning behind his words tickled her mind. She drew her lips inside before bursting out, laughing. Sho scowled, wondering what was so funny that she needed to laugh so hard at him.

Kagome clung to him, her hands fisting on his coat as she laughed until tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She had never laugh so hard after leaving Japan all those centuries ago. Sho glared at her and it took quite a while before she stopped laughing, at the same time pressing her face and her shaking body against his chest. She then drew in a deep breath before looking at him, "My apology, Sho. I just…to think that you think me and Ya was in some kind of forbidden relationship….you're a riot! Especially saying that with such a serious face on! Oh, it has been so long since I had a good laugh like that!"

She wiped the teardrop at the corner of her blue eyes, grinning at him. Sho stared at her longer than normal canines but decided to think of it as a birth defect. He had his own pair of fangs and so he wasn't about to bully her about it. She probably felt self-conscious to say that she hasn't had such a good long laugh for a long while due to her 'fangs'. Noticing that she still hasn't let him go, he asked, "If not… _that_ …then what were you two doing in a forest at the first place?…alone…together…." He drifted away at the two words, feeling the familiar burn in his chest from yesterday at the thought of those two alone in a forest together.

Kagome smiled at him, "We were family. Ya had this secret base in the forest. And before you think something funny, it was more of a secret garden," She slowly let him go, "Sorry for jumping out like that," She chuckled, "But you look really funny panicking like that…its…cute,"

Sho scowled at her but he even he felt that it was half hearted. The two walked together the remaining distance to school. He didn't understand her reason to jump on him like that. Anybody lesser would have a heart attack and die on the spot. He then scowled; he didn't see or even sense her. Living the life he had, he was used to sense danger and seeing things that usually escaped other people notice. So where had she hide? He looked behind at the way they came, looking where she jumped out on him. The electric pole wasn't thick enough to hide her…attributes. So where had she hid herself to jump out like that on him of all people?

"Sho-chan, are you okay?"

Sho looked at her, "Nothing, I'm fine-," He stopped in his track. He then asked; trying to be sure that he didn't misheard her, "What did you just called me?"

Kagome, who had continued on walking, looked behind her, "Hmm? I called you Sho-chan,"

Sho stared at her in disbelieve before he felt his face burn with blush. Sho was sure his ears were steaming when he said, "WHAT?!"

Kagome giggled, "Well…it suites you just fine," She then turned from him and started to walk away, leaving a much embarrassed and annoyed Sho- _chan_ standing alone before his mind catch up to him, "You-! Wait up!" He called at her, "Stop! Kagome!"

Kagome heard him but instead of waiting, she laughed and started jogging away from him. She knew that Sho was wondering where she jump out from to shock him like that. She wasn't about to tell him that she has been waiting _atop_ the electric pole for him. Yesterday, Touga a.k.a Inuyasha finally told her why he had wanted for her to come back four years ago so badly.

He has finally found Sesshoumaru's reincarnation and that boy was now sitting right next to her in class. She finally understood the sudden attraction to a human male. Osoroshii Sho was Sesshoumaru's human reincarnation. As she danced away from Sho, she thought, ' _This time I won't run away or let you go, Sesshoumaru_ ,'

They continued the start of the day at school as usual; ignoring their bullying classmates. Although it seemed that they noticed the two sudden interactions along with the updated news that they had joined the same club. Now, there were bets around the school about their relationship. As the school bell rang as a sign that class has started, the one who entered their class wasn't Touga Ya but a tall man with long black hair held in a samurai topknot. He glared violet eyes toward the class, silencing them with just a look. He turned from them, the students discussing his identity in hushed tone and the where about of their homeroom teacher.

Chalk knocked on the black board in quick precision as the man wrote his name before turning toward the student, breaking the quiet discussion and filling the class with silent trepidation. He didn't look very friendly, more of a no-nonsense kind, "My name is Hijikata Toshizou, your substitute homeroom teacher and your math teacher. Touga-sensei had to leave Sapporo for a while for personal reasons, none of your business, thank you so shut your gossiping yap,"

His sharp voice successfully stopped any questions forming among the students. He then brought out a familiar file, "Roll call,"

After the class introduced themselves by answering his call, Hijikata-sensei started the first period class; math. Unlike Touga-sensei who can be lenient within reason, Hijikata-sensei gave no sign of being merciful to procrastinating student when it came to homework. In fact, he warned of harsh consequences of delaying his homework. He didn't even looked like he was joking, the set of his jaw alone made any student shiver in their seats. Soon first period came to an end and the students let out a sigh of utter relief once the intimidating man left the class. Ayumi pouted, "Damn, and he was such a hottie too,"

Sai laughed, "I should call him Oni-Fukuchou after his namesake,"

The class looked at him for a moment before the students turned to each other; each decided that the nickname fit the substitute teacher well. Keisuke turned to Osoroshii, gathering his courage before he approached the quiet but intimidating boy, "Osoroshii-san? You are Touga-sensei nephew; surely you know where he went?"

Sho looked at him with flat black glare, spearing a cold chill down his neck. Keisuke wondered if he had done something wrong. What if it was family matter? Sho turned his face away, "Tough luck. He left late last night with no word, just a note on the fridge that he's out of town,"

The class, which has been holding baited breath after Keisuke sudden question to Touga-sensei delinquent nephew, let out an easy breath. Ayumi grabbed her boyfriend and dragged the boy away from Sho, "Are you crazy?!" She hissed, "Leave the Demon Prince alone,"

Sho scowled at the nickname, glaring at the class diva as the girl shrunk back from his glare. Kagome giggled behind her hand, making Sho looked at her. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, to which she blushed. But Kagome said nothing as they gathered their things for second period. The two left side by side, inciting new rumours and speculation that divert far from the truth.

Soon it was lunch time and Sho went to his favourite perch, leaping to the branch with one powerful push of his legs. Biting into the bread that he bought from the school cafeteria, he stared at the dim sky, wondering what Touga was up to leaving without a word. It wasn't the first time that the man left without a single notice other than the usual note on the fridge informing that he will be out of town. Crumpling the plastic leftover of the bread he has been eating, he put it inside his pocket. Most students preferred to be inside rather than outside, especially on days that seemed to warrant heavy snow like today.

"Sho-chan?"

Sho sighed, feeling tired of telling her to stop calling him that. Granted that Higurashi says nothing in front of others but he supposed it was as far as he would get from her about the matter. He looked down, "What are you doing outside, Higurashi?"

Kagome pouted, which, to Sho dismay he found endearing, and she glared at him, "I told you to call me Kagome. I have a brother named Higurashi Souta and calling me by my family name made me think you are talking to either my Mama or Jii-chan!"

Sho shrugged, "Hn,"

"Say it!"

He sighed, closing his eyes, "Kagome. Happy?"

She beamed at him, "More than happy! I'm elated!"

"Hn,"

Kagome proceeded to seat under his branch. Sho took a glance at her before looking back at the sky, thinking it will be early home today, "You are pretty cheerful for someone the others named Ice Witch,"

Kagome munched on her bentou, "Well, I guess when I first came here I am pretty icy to the others,"

Sho frowned, "Why?"

She shrugged, chopsticks between her lips, "I don't know. I got some…what you may call transferring issue…" She looked up at him, her famous egg omelette delicately pinched between the chopsticks, "You want some? I don't think bread would be enough for a growing boy, don't you think?"

Sho looked at her, the omelette still steady in her hand as she offered him part of her bentou. Sighing, he jumped down and bit the offering, munching as he looked at her, "Happy?"

He stared at her, wondering why every single thing he does made her blush like that. Kagome smiled and he could tell that she was genuinely elated just by feeding him. For some reason, he wanted her to smile like that for him more often. He then offered haltingly, unsure and not used to it; "It's…good…I like it," He looked at her and for his part; he wanted the look that she sent him to be his alone.

She beamed, more than happy as her eyes twinkled at him, her cheeks staining red as though Christmas came early as she said, "I'm glad you like my cooking!"

Sho felt his cheek blushed in return at such magnificent sight of utter happiness. But something about that smile made him want to cry. Somewhere inside, he felt the odd sense of utter regret and despair upon seeing that smile. Out of his control, he reached out and grabbed hold of her and crushed her tightly against his chest. Kagome blinked, "Sho-chan? Are you alright?"

"Thank you,"

She tried to look at him, but he kept his hold on her tight against his chest. She wondered if those wet feel sliding down her hair and her neck was tears. Slowly, she put down her chopsticks and gently hugged him back, "It's alright. Everything will be just fine,"

Sho shuddered at her words. It was the first time something so simple that he done made someone else so happy as if heaven was just around the corner. He never thought that in his life he will ever made another as happy as Kagome, not after his failure in protecting Naomi. She never smiled after coming along with him, even though she told him that she wanted to accompany him to the end of the world. He gripped Kagome tighter, wanting to forget the look of terror that Naomi sent him, her tears and her accusation at him.

Kagome doesn't understand why he behaved the way he did but she won't comment on it. Something about Sho has scarred the boy before their meeting. If only she could reach to that scar and heal it with her power…


End file.
